


corpus aliud est cor

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Contritum Coronam [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Identity Issues, Memories, Past Lives, Past Relationships, Rated E for Verge of Porn, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Trauma Wakes Past Lives, World of Darkness, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: The body is different but the heart is the same.
Relationships: Iris Amicitia/Ardyn Izunia
Series: Contritum Coronam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605325
Kudos: 2





	corpus aliud est cor

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation: Ustrina reincarnates as Iris

She sees him first, when none of the hunters do; they're caught up in dealing with a pack of voretooth, and it's not a hard fight, really, but she--

She sees him. In the dark his red hair is blood and his clothes stand out, grey and black instead of the colorless nothing of the dark, they suck up the limited light and stand out. She sees him and knows his name for what it is.

But there's a pack of voretooth that she forgot about, and one catches her off guard and she has to turn her attention from the man at the edge of her vision until after they're done and heading back to camp. She begs off, waves them away, promises she will be just fine after a quick double check of the area, she'll be back at the haven before the meal is done.

Then she goes looking for the redhead.

(She is not back before the meal is done. She doesn't come back at all, though she does come, and often. She hasn't seen him in  _ two thousand years, _ and he is hungry and touch-starved and sex deprived and she--

Making love to him is weird, in this body. He tries for unremembered touches and they find they have to relearn them all over again, because the spots she remembers are no longer the same and nothing is-- quite... nothing is quite right. But they both made love to enough women that they know how it should work-- or at least, Iris remembers how it should work, knows how all the parts are supposed to fit, and there's something laughable and awful and great about virgin-blood on her husband's fingers, about the pain that lances through her flesh, the first time, and he licks away her tears and soothes her and they try, they try to make this tryst work, try to make it perfect even though it was not, could never be. It might be the only time they  _ have. _ )


End file.
